Storm hawks high
by stork and shalls 4 ever
Summary: The storm hawks go to high school, and make a new friend. And will it take anther levle with on of them? Read it, and find out!


**Storm Hawks High**

**Piper woke up from her sleep. She grabed the clock to**

**see what time it was. "It's only 5 o'clock, I better get in the**

**bathroom before Shalls does." So Piper gets out of bed, and**

**picks out a pink shirt with a red heart(with wings), and stripes**

**on it. She also picked out a pear of low cut jeans with a hole on**

**the knee. She also picked out a hair band.(pink instead of**

**yellow) Piper ran to the bathroom. She saw that someone else**

**was in there. It was Junko, he dosen't take long, so Piper waited**

**very paitently. 5 mins. later, Junko was out with an ordinary**

**green shirt on. He had some ordinary jeans on too. So Piper**

**went into the bathroom. She put on her shirt, and pants.**

**"Oh my god! I lost some wieght!" Piper said happily. So, she**

**brushed her hair, and put the hair band in her hair, and **

**walked out. Finn was waiting for her to get out. "What took**

**so long.""I'm a girl, it takes more time to get dressed.**

**You know the bra, and the brushing hair part.""Ok, well**

**at least your out...""You better heary before Shalls wakes**

**up.""Ok."Piper went into her room, and got out some pink**

**socks. She put them on, and got out a pink belt to make her**

**pants fit her better. Then she picked out her best shoes.**

**"I'm finaly ready before Shalls!" Piper said happily. She**

**heard a knock on her door. "Come in" The door opened,**

**and Shalls came in to say they had a 90 min. delay. Piper**

**got pist, but still happy because she is still ready first.**

**When Finn came by, Piper say he had a sock statickly**

**on his back shirt. "Hey Finn, you got a sock on your**

**shirt!""Oh, I do, Thanks Piper."Finn was wearing a**

**orange shirt with white, and red stripes going through it.**

**He also had on some dark blue jeans on."Wow, it seams**

**every body is wearing jeans today!"Shalls walked back to**

**her room to get her clothes ready. Piper walked back to the**

**bathroom to brush her teeth. When she picked up her tooth**

**brush, she put the tooth paste on it, and started to brush her**

**teeth. "Hurry up Piper, I need to go to the bathroom!" Stork said**

**very un-happy. So Piper finished brushing her teeth 30 secs.**

**after Stork 'yelled' through the door. So Piper walked out of the**

**bathroom. Stork was still in his footy Pj's.() They had little**

**dino's on them that were eating leaves of a tree. "Nice Pj's**

**Stork!""Shut-up, if you needed something to wear for sleeping,**

**and this was all you had. You would wear it!""True...""See,**

**so don't think it's funny.""Ok." Stork walks into the bathroom**

**to go to the bathroom. Piper had a list of people she ran into**

**on that day. It looks like this so far:**

**Junko **

**Finn **

**Shalls **

**Stork **

**Aerrow**

**Raddar**

**Darkace**

**Master C.**

**Snipe**

**Ravess**

** The means have not, and means have. **

**Piper did this every morning to keep track on if she sawl**

**them that day.(I don't know why) She comes up to Raddar,**

**and asked him how he was doing.(Well, she couldn't under**

**stand it though) Raddar was in his normal storm hawks**

**outfit. He hides in Aerrow's back pack every day. Piper**

**puts a next to Raddar, and leaves to see if Stork got**

**dressed yet. "I'm going to miss you my little condoor-**

**poo 3!""Strange...""Hey, you heard me say that!"**

**"Yay, why?""It's privet!"Ok..." Stork was wearing a**

**polo shirt.(red with blue stripes through it) He was also**

**wearing some cargo pants.(tan) She also say Shalls**

**had the same shirt on as she did, but it was light blue,**

**and with a sky blue heart. And she has some blue**

**cargo pants on with o blue belt on. She also has some**

**blue earings on. Piper then ran back to her room to**

**get her red heart earings in. Then Piper was like "I**

**guess I wasn't the first to finish, no wait they all still**

**don't have there shoes on, never mind. YES!" Then**

**Piper walked back out of her room, and she finaly saw**

**Aerrow walk out of his room with a completly red shirt**

**on with jeans on. He also had some red socks on.**

**"Ok, why does every body not have there shows on?"**

**"Because there is a delay.""I know, but I have my shoes**

**still on!""So, we have like 20 mins. left till' the bus comes."**

**"Ok, but I bet I'll be the first to the bus stop!""So, we don't**

**really care.""Ok..." Piper went to grab her bag, and she**

**saw a note left in it. She picked it up. It read:**

**"Dear Piper,**

**I will not be on the bus tommor (means today), and**

**I left my hat on the bus. Can you please get it for me?**

**Thanks!**

**Your friend,**

**Alice**

**"Ok, I guess I have to get a hat off the bus for my friend.**

**I'll remmber that." Piper picked up her bag, and walked**

**to the door to put it there so she can be the defint first**

**to the bus. 15 mins later every body was running around**

**the condoor trying to find there shoes. "Were is my **

**shoes!?!?!?" They all said in a panic. Piper walked out the**

**door, and then she just remmbered to put a next to**

**Aerrow's name to show she sawl him today. So she**

**did. After she did that, she ran to the bus stop, and laid her**

**stuff down. Then she sawl the rest of the team running out the**

**door before the bus came. "I don't see why we can't use our**

**scimmer's.""Because, we are not aloud.""Oh..." Then the bus**

**came. They were the first stop, so they got a good seat. Piper**

**always saved it for her friend Alcie, but know her seat is free.**

**Stork and Shalls sat togther, and Finn, and Junko sat togther.**

**Aerrow always let any body sit with him, but Darkace or any**

**other cyclonieyan(have no clue how to spell it). Next stop was**

**te cyclonietan's stop. Darkace and Master C. sat togther. Snipe**

**and Ravess sat togther because they had to. (brother and sister).**

**Then all the other stop's. But there was a new stop at the end.**

**It was a new girl. She was very pretty. Her hair was black with**

**purple tips. Her eyes were brown. She was wearing an brown**

**shirt with light brown stripes through it. She had a small brown**

**jacket on, and the same pants as Piper. She had a brown belt**

**on too. She had a brown burret in her hair too. Piper wanted **

**her to sit with her, but some boy was already sitting with her.**

**Aerrow was the only seat avalable. So Aerrow let her in.**

**"Nice to meet you, what is your name?""I'm Ashley, and you**

**are?""I'm Aerrow.""When did you move here?""I've been here**

**ever since yester day.""Oh, cool.""I don't have any friends yet,**

**but I will soon.""I can be your friend.""Sure, thanks!""No**

**problem, I am the person who makes lots of friends very fast."**

**"Cool" The bus parked in the parking lot of the school, and**

**let the kids off. "Hey, new kid, you want to be friends?"**

**Piper said. "Sure, I'm Ashley.""I'm Piper, nice to meet you!"**

**"Cool, two friends already!" They got to class, and Ashley,**

**Piper,Aerrow, and Stork had all the same classes. At LA, **

**they had a test.(But Ashley) In math, they had some**

**new kind of lesson. In science, they had a lab station,**

**and Ashley and Aerrow were in the same lab group.**

**At lunch, they all sat together, and Stork, Shalls, Junko,**

**and Finn became friends. They would laugh, and talk**

**all the time. Then last was gym.(It's the 4th quarter).**

**It was all right untill 2 weeks after Ashley came.**

**Ashley broke her leg because Darkace through a**

**douge ball at her to hard, and she fell. She hit the wall**

**very hard, and I guess twisted it so far it broke. Darkace**

**had to aviod lots of douge balls after that. Aerrow ran up**

**at Ashley, and asked her if she was ok. "No, I think I broke**

**my leg.""You didn't brake your leg 'Ace' did.""I know, but**

**still.""Move, move. Do you need to go to the nurse?"(Gym**

**teacher)"Yes""Aerrow, please take her to the nurse, and**

**before you leave, who through the douge ball?""Ace"**

**Ashley said. Aerrow started to carrie Ashle to the nurse,**

**but he paused first."What is it?""Nothing, your just very**

**light, that's all...""And...""Theres nothing else..."**

**"Yes there is, I can tell.""Ok, this is a secret, but..."**

**"But what?""...I...I...I...lo...lov..."**

**Lov, what?""I love you...""You do!?!?!"**

**"Yes, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't..."**

**"I know, you thought I wouldn't like you back."**

**"How did you know?""I just did.""But ...do you?"**

**"Um...yes..."'Yes?""Yes.""Yes!" Aerrow said**

**happily. Finn came running out of the gym to see**

**what was taking so long to get her to the nurse.**

**"What is taking so long?""Um, Aerrow had to...**

**um...""Get the gum off my shoe.""Yay, thats**

**what...hahahaha...""Ya, just hurry up because I need to**

**use the bath room.""Ok." Ashley and Aerrow said at the**

**same time. "Good!" Finn went back to the gym room.**

**"Do you want to go ona date, well after your leg heals."**

**"Sure!""Aerrow walks Ashley to the nurse. Piper was in**

**there because she sprianed her ancle."Why are you here?"**

**"Ashley broke her leg because of 'Ace'.""Oh..."**

**At the end of the day, they found out Ashley's leg was only**

**serisly sprianed. So she could walk agian in 2 days. She**

**couldn't go to school, but Aerrow would go to her house**

**every day for the 2 days.**

**.:2 days later at a movie theater:.**

**"I hate this movie.""Me too." Ashley and Aerrow said.**

**"Ashley, look at me...""Wh..." Aerrow kissed her**

**for the first time. Ashley started to blush. Then they left**

**the movies because the movie was borieing. Ashley**

**and Aerrow went to the condoor. "Nice place you**

**got here.""Thanks, that was a first...""Lol"**

**"Ashley, lets go in my room.""Ok." They went**

**into Aerrow's room. They maked out on the bed,**

**and that's almost all they did.**

**.:Next daySunday:.**

**"Hey Aerrow, I got a cristle to tell us our futur.""Cool,**

**lets try it out.""Ok"**

**Ashley's and Aerrow's futur:**

**"Aerrow can you pass me the news paper, I need to**

**finaly look for a job to help us, and the rest of the**

**family.""Ok.""Mommy, look what I drew!""Um...**

**Sosen, it's... pretty.""Thank you.""You like it**

**daddy?""Yes."**

**Present:**

**"Wow, that's amazing!"**

**The End!**


End file.
